peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Bomb for Ventus!
Kairi, Kaa, Baba Looey, and the Lost Woodland Animals were tied to a mast while the male Disney villains danced around the mast, singing. Male Disney Villains: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life of a thief Just sample the life of a crook There isn't a boy Who won't enjoy A-workin' for Captain Gaston The world's most famous crook! LeFou danced around, as well. LeFou: Crook, crook Crickety, crockety Crickety, crook The shark is after Captain---'' But Gaston conked him on the head with his hook, knocking him out. He then walked over to Kaa, Baba Looey, and the animals. Captain Gaston: ''A special offer for today I'll tell you what I'll do All those who sign without delay He then showed the ringmaster, without his tuxedo and opera gloves on, some tattoos all over his torso. Captain Gaston: Will get a free tattoo The ringmaster then wiggled his arm to make the flag tattoo move. Captain Gaston: Why, it's like money in the bank Kaa, Baba Looey, and the animals laughed. Captain Gaston: Come on Join up And I'll be frank Unless you do, You'll walk the plank! Kaa, Baba Looey, and the animals gasped and saw what he was looking at and saw some male Disney villains pointing to the plank. Captain Gaston: The choice is up to you Male Disney Villains: The choice is up to you Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You'll love the life of a thief You'll relish the life of a crook There's barrels of fun For everyone That you can treasure By the ton Then the male Disney villains moved to a small narrow pathway, where Gaston was at a desk with a feather pen, and LeFou danced towards him. Male Disney Villains: So come and sign the book Join up with Captain Gaston The coachman released Kaa, Baba Looey, the weasels, and the chipmunk, and they immediately began running straight to the desk. "Boys!" Kairi called, clapping her hands. The boys stopped running and fell into a great, big pile. "Are you proud of yourselves?" Kairi scolded. "But, Captain Gaston is most insistent, Kairi." said Kaa. "Yeah," added Stupid. "He says we'll walk the plank if we don't!" "Oh no, we won't," Kairi reminded them. "Ventus will save us will save us." "Ventus will save them, LeFou!" Gaston mimicked, as he tickled LeFou under the chin with the feather pen. LeFou laughed as well. "Ventus will save them!" Vixey, who was still trapped in the lantern, watched them laughing and hugging each other. "Oh, captain!" Gaston walked up to Kairi. "But a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Ventus." "A sort of surprise package, you might say." LeFou said. Vixey, still trapped in the lamp, watched on what they were saying. "Why, I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription!" Gaston said. And so far, back the tree, Ventus was reading the label that is on the present. "'To Ventus, with love from Kairi. Do not open till six o'clock?'" He turned to the clock. It said, 'quarter to six.' "Huh. I wonder what's in it?" he said to himself, as he shook the box. Gaston told what was inside the box. "Could he but see within the package, ho, he would find an ingenious little device!" Gaston said. Inside the present was a bomb, and it looked like it was gonna blow soon. Back at the ship, LeFou was pretending to be the clock hands. "Set so that when the clock is like this…" LeFou said, as he held his hand in the air. "Ventus Pan will be BLASTED out of Neverland! Forever." Gaston said. "NO! VENTUS!" Kairi gasped, as the male Disney villains laughed. "So that's his plan!" Vixey gasped, as she shook the lantern. It fell down, and the glass broke, but Vixey was alright. "I'm free! I've got to warn Ventus!" Vixey said, as she flew out of the window towards the island. "But time grows short." Gaston said, showing the boys his pocket watch. "We have but 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds…" Back at the hideout, Ventus looked at the clock. "12 seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now". He began to unwrap the present. "VENTUS! STOP!" Vixey yelled, as she came in at the right second. "Oh, hi, Vixey, Look what Kairi left for me." said Ventus, showing her the present. "No, throw it away!" Vixey called, as she tried to pull the present. "Hey, stop that! Cut that out!" Ventus shouted, as he pulled the present away. "What's the matter with you?!" "It's not from Kairi, it's from Gaston!" Vixey yelled. "Gaston?" Ventus repeated. "Yes, and it's a bomb!" Vixey yelled, pretending to explode like a bomb. "A bomb? Don't be ridiculous!" Ventus said. At that instant, the bomb began to smoke and ring. Vixey grabbed the present and moved it away from Ventus. KABOOM!!! There was an explosion. The sea and the ship shook. Kairi and the boys watched in horror as they thought Ventus was gone. Gaston folded his hands, closed his eyes, and bowed his head. "And so passeth a worthy opponent." "Amen!" LeFou said, as he folded his hands, closed his eyes, and bowed his head as well. In the ruins of Hangman's Tree, Ventus emerged from the rubble he was in. "Gaston. It was a bomb!" Gil said to himself, "Why, if it hadn't been for Vixey…" Then he gasped. "Vixey!" "Argh…" came a small voice. Ventus went to find Vixey. "Where are you, Vixey?" Ventus asked. Then he saw in a distance a small fading light. "Vixey? VIXEY!" Then some rubble came down, blocking the light. Ventus moved it out of the way, and he looked through the hole. "Vixey, are you alright?" asked Ventus. Vixey began to moan. "I'm not sure…" she said weakly "Ventus, forget me. Go save Kairi and the boys." "Kairi?" Ventus repeated, "The boys?" Ventus climbed through the hole "But I got to save you first. Hold on, Vixey! Hold on." "I can't hold on!" Vixey moaned. "Don't go out," Ventus pleaded, as he reached out. "Don't you understand, Vixey? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!" More rubble came down again, and Ventus shielded himself. Category:Fan Fiction